She Kissed Me
by rebarkle
Summary: A little Romy one shot that I wrote as I am really bored. Rogue goes for a walk to clear her head and gets attacked, but a certain Cajun comes to the rescue.


**Yeah, I know, I've reposted this, I decided to improve it because I'm bored, I didn't do much, but, you know, still tell me what you think. It's just a little one shot me and the marshmallow men wrote, we tried hard and hope you all like it, I guess it's ok. It took me ages to get exactly right, and it took even longer for me to think of a title. Hope you all like this.**

**Disclaimer**** : I own nothing, hell, I wish I did, but I don't, which sucks, but I'll live.**

She Kissed Me

Rogue hated how the whole of the mansion flinched at even the slightest touch from her. She hated how they avoided touch with each other, as well, to try and make her feel more comfortable. She hated how Jean and Scott practically leapt to opposite sides of the room when she entered, even though she knew that a few seconds before their faces had been practically surgically attached. They were trying to make it seem like as soon as her powers manifested touch no longer existed, but she knew it did. She wasn't so self-involved that she believed touch became non-existent after her powers manifested and she could no longer touch. Touch still existed, she got that, and didn't want people to act like it didn't in some weird attempt to make her feel more comfortable. If anything, their attempts only helped in making her more uncomfortable because it meant she was preventing them from touching one another.

Rogue was thinking all this while walking around Bayville park. She had needed to escape the mansion for a few hours and clear her head. After the anti-mutant protesters had killed several mutants at the park, few came to the park late at night. Fear of being attacked themselves she supposed. All she knew was it gave her a quiet place to think without having to worry about being disturbed, and even if she was attacked, they couldn't exactly touch her, could they?

She had decided to dress inconspicuously, so she had worn her favourite pair black jeans, the ones with the holes in the knees, a pair of fishnet tights beneath them, just in case someone felt the urge to touch her knees. She then a layered a purple shirt over a black long sleeved shirt. A pair of battered black C_onverse_ high tops and some black gloves completed the outfit. Her emerald green eyes were outlined by black eyeliner and she had on black mascara, she had left off the eye shadow and her porcelain skin wasn't covered by the white powder she used to give herself a deathly complexion. Her purple lipstick was, of course, present. She may not be wearing her full mask, but without some of it she would feel almost naked. Her auburn hair was left loose and un-straightened, so that it curled nicely, her white bangs were straightened to frame her face though.

What Rogue didn't realise was that she was being watched by a certain Cajun, who was hidden in the trees. He was crouched on one of the upper branches dressed in his usual attire, some black jeans held up with a black leather belt, black combat boots, a red shirt underneath his tan trench coat and he had his usual black fingerless gloves on. His demon eyes were hidden behind some sunglasses and his russet locks were left to fall over his eyes. Crimson orbs followed her every movement and he could feel her every emotion. He wanted to go down and comfort her, but knew she wouldn't allow him to. Instead, he settled for watching her each night. Although that normally entailed him watching her sleep at the mansion, seeing her become peaceful and worry free as sleep overcame her. But that night he had arrived at the mansion to find her shimmying down the drain pipe, so he decided to follow her. He had been surprised when he had arrived at the park, he had thought she would avoid this place, especially after the attacks on mutants that had happened there.

And what Remy didn't realise was that he wasn't the only one watching Rogue's every movement, a group of men were hidden a short distance away in the bushes, waiting for their chance to strike. They were the group that had killed the mutants and the mutant lovers and they were so pleased when one of Xavier's little X men had decided to be brave and ventured into their park. It would be a great achievement for them to have an X man dead on the news, showing that they were serious about killing all mutants. Stopping them from contaminating the Earth. Killing the scum.

Rogue turned so that her back faced them and she stared into the depths of the lake in the park, just thinking about everything over and over again. She screamed when someone grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, but her cries were soon cut off when a gloved hand covered her mouth. She tried to kick her attacker in the shins but they reacted quickly, dodging her sloppy attack. She struggled to try and break free. To turn the fight into her favour, but her attacker was strong and their skin well covered, so even her feeble attempts to touch him were useless. She continued to struggle, even attempting to bite the gloved hand in the hope her attacker would release her. She was dragged to the ground, dirt covering her clothes and getting into her hair. She saw a pair of cold blue eyes staring into her emerald ones and her attacker laughed before pulling out a large knife. It was then she came to a single realisation: they were going to kill her.

"Hey, _mon ami_, Remy thinks dat mebbe y' shouldn' do dat to de _femme_," Remy said, leaping from his hiding place within the trees while charging several cards to scare the attackers. He hadn't reacted immediately as he had hoped Rogue would be strong enough to escape herself, but it was five to one. The odds were against her, and theses guys were strong, and obviously good, shown by their ease in sneaking up on Rogue and his own inability in spotting them.

The guy with the knife continued to laugh but stopped abruptly and answered, "What are ya gonna do, mutie. Use your cards to paper cut me to death?" he then laughed again, which just caused Remy's smirk to grow before he leapt into action.

He kicked the guy holding Rogue in the jaw, causing him to fly backwards and then flung a couple of charged cards in his direction to stun him before turning on the guy that had Rogue's legs. He pulled at his bo staff while charging several more cards which he threw at the guy to get him to release Rogue. He extended the bo staff and used it to block the attack of two more of the attackers. He charged more cards, using a bit more power this time and flung them at the guys that had been stupid enough to attack him already. They were stunned from the blow, and one had hit his head hard against a wall and was down for the count. Then, he turned his attention to the guy with the knife.

"_Oui, mon ami_, Remy gonna do somethin' like paper cutting y' t' death. Now it be time f' y' t' go down," Remy answered before kicking the guy in the stomach and throwing a punch aimed at the guys jaw. He grabbed the hand holding the knife, he spun the guy round, pinning his arm to his back and delivered a kick to the back of the guys knees, causing his legs to crumple beneath him. As the guy fell face first to the ground, Remy went with him. Using is forearm, he pushed the attackers face in the dirt when they hit the ground. His other arm increased the pressure on the arm behind his back. He heard a loud crack as the guys arm broke and his cries resonated throughout the park. He immediately released the knife, which Remy immediately threw away. Remy then grabbed the guys lank brown hair and yanked his face up roughly so he could look him in his cold desolate eyes. Remy's other hand was holding onto the guys sweater, charging with enough power to do a lot of damage, but not enough to actually give the guy the mercy of dying.

"Now, y'r gonna go and y' ain't gonna bother mutants again, otherwise y'r gonna have t' deal wit' me."

With that, Remy climbed off of the guys back and pulled ungratiously to his feet. He then released him, allowing him to flee, his sweater still charged. A few seconds later his sweater exploded and his screams rang out into the night air, but Remy didn't care, he went straight to Rogue, who was now sat up, her head resting on her knees.

"_Chere_, y' alright?" Remy asked when Rogue didn't move after a couple of minutes. He her shoulders were shaking almost imperceptibly: she was crying. He hated it when women cried, especially when they were as beautiful and as delicate as Rogue was, even if she did try to hide it. He knelt down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, only to have her shrug it off. He tried again, but she again shrugged it away, so Remy tried a different approach. He stepped round and knelt so that he was facing her and he put his hands on her shoulders and this time he got an answer out of her.

"Look, swamp rat, ah appreciated yoah help, really, ah do, but ah'm fahne. 'Kay? So get lost, ah just wanna be alone raght now," She hissed at him before getting up and going to walk away from him, but Remy grabbed her arm to bring her to a hault.

"_Chere_, Remy understands dat y' wanna be alone, but he don't think dat dis be de right place for y' t' be. Jus' let Remy walk y' home, make sure y' safe. Den dis Cajun won't bother y' again, dat is, unless y' wan' him t'," Remy replied. Grabbing her hand he tried to lead her to the park exit, but Rogue immediately wrenched her hand away from his and glared at him, but he didn't even flinch, like most people her glares were aimed at.

"Look, swamp rat, ah don't need yoah help. Ah'm fahne now. Ah came here to escape the mansion, ah'm not gonna go back there just because ah got attacked by a group of anti-mutant dickheads, so piss off lahke ah asked befoah. Ah just wanna think," she shouted at him before turning on her heel and marching away from him. Remy stared at her in disbelief. She had just been attacked, yet she wanted to stay. He was in awe at Rogue's bravery, but that didn't stop him from following her to try and get her to go home.

"Seriously Rogue, y' should be getting' home, it ain't safe, please, for me _chere_?" Remy said to her, speaking in first person, accidentally letting his feelings show. Rogue turned to look at him and he was pretty sure she had noticed the first person thing as well and knew that he just wanted her to be safe. Her features softened slightly, Remy thought that she might just be giving in, but, of course, he had forgotten how stubborn she was.

"Swamp rat, ah nevah knew ya cared," she said with just a small hint of sarcasm before she continued, as serious as ever, "But ah'm still not goin' back, not jus' yet anyway. Logan won't be checkin' the rooms foah another hour, ah got plenty o' tahme ta think and get mahself back." But this time, she didn't walk away from him, instead she sat down and stared into the lake's depths, just thinking. She didn't tell Remy to leave when he sat down beside her either, she just continued to stare.

A few minutes passed before Rogue began to speak again, "Ya know, this was the first place ah escaped to when everything in the mansion was too much. Ah came heah and ah saw the lake and it was beautiful, so ah sat staring at it for hours. Then at about two o'clock in the morning Logan found me and started shoutin' at me, but ah didn't care, cos ah'd cleared mah head and sorted out mah thoughts."

Remy just looked at Rogue and was amazed by her. She was so smart and so beautiful and she had so many layers, but she also had so many problems and worries, things that she shouldn't have. She had to worry about everyone around her as well as herself, yet she managed to cope with it all and never showed the strain from all her worries.

"Dat's nice _chere_, but y' think dat y' be done thinkin' now. It be late, Remy thinks dat y' should be getting back now," Remy told her, gently holding her elbow and lifting her to her feet. Then he gently took her hand in his own and led her to the exit and back to the mansion. Rogue didn't protest once, she just held Remy's hand and leant her head on his shoulder. Remy smiled at her actions, it was amazing how many sides Rogue had, but then again, she could just be tired and unable to protest, but he preferred to think that she had warmed up to him.

When they finally reached the mansion they stopped, Remy went to say goodbye and then go because he didn't feel like getting caught by an angry Wolverine, but Rogue spoke before he got a chance to say his goodbye. "Remy, thank ya, foah savin' meh taday, ah owe ya, but d'ya think ya could do one moah thing befoah ya go?" she asked quietly. Remy thought about her question before nodding in reply, "D'ya think ya could get meh ta mah room? Ah kinda sprained mah ankle and ah don't think ah can climb back up the drainpipe." Remy smiled at this, she was actually asking for him to take her to her room, which meant going in her room.

"Sure _cherie_. Remy would be honoured t' take y' up t' y'r room." And with that, Remy scooped Rogue up in to his arms and deftly leapt over the gate, with a little help from his bo-staff. He then ran cat like across the lawns until he reached the wall of the mansion. He then realised he'd have to act like he didn't know which room was Rogue's, so she didn't realise he'd been spying on her. "Erm, _chere_, which room be yours?" he asked innocently, but Rogue just smiled at that and laughed silently.

"Swamp rat, don't play stupid with meh, ah know foah a fact that you've been sneakin' inta mah room most naghts. Ah'm not a complete idiot yah know." That time it was Remy's turn to smile, he had thought he had been unnoticed, but then again, Rogue was good. He then got Rogue to climb on his back so that he could swing himself onto the balcony with his bo staff. Rogue then climbed off and opened the balcony doors, but not without doing one more thing.

"Thank ya swamp rat, ah couldn't have done it without ya," she whispered to him. She then put her arms round his neck and gave him a quick hug, while avoiding skin contact. This surprised Remy, he hadn't expected that, and what she did next left him speechless, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying into her room and locking the balcony doors. Remy couldn't believe Rogue had given him a kiss on the cheek and he thought about that all the way back to the acolytes base. And as he was walking down the road that led off from the Xavier mansion he saw the sun slowly rising, filling the sky with so many wonderful colours. Remy was oblivious to it all, he was too focused on one thought,_ 'She kissed me!'_

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Well, I hope you liked it, I know the title is seriously crappy, but I don't care, hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you thought, I need feedback, bad or good. If I don't get any, then I'll assume you nice people out there hated it, but if you did, just tell me, I'd be something after all. But whatever.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
